I Should've Never Thought Of You
by InuNekoLexi
Summary: Kady was just a friend of the Clearwaters, coming to visit until a danger prone Bella Swan now Cullen comes across her on her drive into Forks. Now she's involved with the Cullens, the Clearwaters, and possibly...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, are property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

…

_"If. You. Seek. Amy."_

Green eyes opened, gaze shifting to the radio as one hand came off the wheel to turn the dial, volume turning up and the bass pounding through the truck's frame. Tossing her head back, the girl's hair flipped to one side and was then tousled in the wind that came through the rolled down windows, glossed lips parting, "Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight?"

Her gaze shifted, scanning the road, smirk worn plain across her face, "Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside? Oh!" Hand to her chest she danced in place, driving with her other hand as she sang along until her performance was cut short by her phone.

Reaching over, eyes still on the road, she fished her cell out of the Passenger seat an glanced down long enough to read **Seth** on the display. Grinning she pressed the answer button and raised it to her ear, "Hey boy, sup?"

"Kady! How far are you?" The deep voice wasn't the one she remembered but it still held the same light, happy tone and it brought a smile to Kady's face as she caught sight of a sign.

"I'm about 20 minutes from Forks so... about 40 from seeing you."

Passing the green sign that marked the numbers of miles from Forks, Washington, Kady sped up along the slick pavement listening for her friend's reply on the other side of the phone, "I'm actually in Forks with some of the guys, how 'bout I just meet you in town?"

Kady nodded to herself in the car, "Sure. Where-" Her hand tightened on the wheel feeling the truck's back end slide at the sudden appearance of a deer in the road, phone dropping, "SHIT!"

Pulling the wheel hard to the right she swerved and felt the truck slam sideways into the animal and then continue over it, tires grinding over its body and bouncing. From the floor Seth's voice was an octave higher than it had been previously, tight and strained, "Kady?"

Stopped in the middle of the road Kady's heart was still beating fast, blood pulsing through her veins a mile a minute as she tried to get her bearings. With shaky hands she checked herself over, no damage done that she could find, before looking around to make sure no cars where coming and climbing to the passenger side to lean out.

The doe hadn't had a chance and she closed her eyes against the sight and smell. What could have spooked it to jump into the road when her truck was just so loud?

"Kady? Kady, are you ok? We're on our way, don't-"

Kady reached down for her phone sliding back into the driver's seat to move the truck off the road, "Seth, Seth it's fine; I just hit a deer, I'm ok."

It was quiet a minute before the voice on the other end prodded, "Truck ok to make it the rest of the way?"

Kady parked it on the side of the grassy road letting out a breath, "I'm gonna make sure and I'll call you back in a minute ok?"

"Alright..." Hanging up after Seth's trailing voice, Kady pushed the door open and slid out of the truck to survey the damage.

**….**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Dark locks swung from side to side as the girl in the driver's seat hummed along to the music, eyes briefly closed; slim fingered hands holding the steering wheel steady. Overhead, storm clouds weighed heavy in the sky, there grey depths casting shadows over the road and the blue Dodge that travelled over it

Bella had stopped as soon as she'd spotted the truck in the distance, the deer running on and she had watched in horror as it had moved into the road. Bella saw the truck hit the deer and had stopped breathing as the blood, now smearing the truck side and pavement, was released into the air. She had to tell Charlie about the accident, she could not risk going down to see if they were hurt... If they were...

She closed her eyes and then took off, running back towards town.

…

"Carlisle!" Alice's voice broke the silence that filled the empty upstairs air and caught the attention of the downstairs occupants of the Cullen household. In his study, Carlisle set down the book he'd been re-reading, and came into the hallway where Alice was making her way to, eyes bright; anxious.

Caught by her troubled appearance he frowned, concerned, "What is it, Alice?"

Alice bit her lip; "It's Bella, she-"

Edward appeared inside, letting himself in from the kitchen, Renesme in arms. Alice looked from her 'brother' and back to their adoptive dad, "She caused an accident, she was hunting-"

The front door burst open, too much for the wood framing of the glass to take without complaint and it shuddered in the steely grip Bella now held on it, hair still fluttering to fall down around her shoulders after her run, "I need your help. I called Charlie and reported the accident but I couldn't really wait to see-"

Carlisle had already managed to pick up his bag without much attention while he'd listened, "It's alright Bella, I understand." His gaze shifted from Bella to Alice, "I'm going to help Chief Swan," then again the blonde elder looked to his eldest charge, "make sure to calm Bella down. It won't due to upset her..."

Bella bit at her nail as Carlisle left, the impenetrable surface making a grating sound beneath the steely edges of her teeth. Edward's hand ran up one of her shoulders, thumb rubbing circles into the back of her arm while he balanced Renesme in the other, "She'll be fine. Alice saw she wasn't injured... Just stranded..." He smoothed his fingers along the strands of her hair and kissed her temple, "Carlisle is just going as a precaution.

Renesme frowned in her father's hold, "Momma hurt someone?" Her voice was sweet in its confusion that Bella could ever do such a thing. None of her family hurt _people_, she had been taught that form day one.

Alice moved to touch her niece's hair, "It wasn't on purpose, and she'll be fine. Carlisle is seeing to it..."

The child, now 5 in appearance, nodded in understanding. Bella had warned her humans were fragile, like Grandpa Charlie, if they weren't very careful they'd break. Still her Grandpa Carlisle could fix _anyone_, or so it seemed.

…

"Miss? Miss, everything is going to be alright, "stepping from his patrol cruiser the man moved in slow, easy steps, hands up as he surveyed the young woman marked with blood, "my name is Charlie, I'm the Chief of Police."

Though she'd been leaning, red hands on her damp, blood soaked jeans, the young girl raised her head to look at him. Strands of hair were wet as well, and her face was sweat laden, causing the blood that marked beneath her eye to run along her cheek. Charlie swallowed, reminding himself that Bella had said she'd been in an accident, not that she'd attacked the traveller, "Where are you injured?"

A frown puckered the girl's features, confused, "How did you know I was out here?"

Charlie relaxed, her voice was steady so whatever blood loss she'd sustained was minimal, "There's a watch tower east of here, and one of my deputies called in what he saw." He watched as her gaze flickered over his shoulder and knew she saw the tower, too far for her to ever know it had long been without use.

"There's a doctor, his name is Carlisle Cullen, he's been called to come out and look you over," deep brown eyes, warm with age found her green ones, "It would help if you could tell him where you hurt. Do you remember what happened?" His gaze flickered, "Your name?"

"Kady."

Charlie nodded as he stood, pulling his hat off to run his fingers through his pepper sprinkled hair and looked her over again then taking in the doe that had been shoved to the side of the road exhaling taking her hands in his, "And none of this is yours?" He moved his thumbs along the still slick red of her palms, "Just from moving the doe?"

Kady nodded, long auburn brown tresses falling over her shoulders, some still sticking to her face, "I didn't want to leave it there... if anyone else came along..."

Charlie nodded, small offhanded smile, "Wasn't necessary, now-"

The Mercedes gleamed under the dull light that managed through the empty thick clouds left in the rain's wake, pulling to the side of the road opposite Kady's truck and from it a man moved out; pale skin, blonde hair, and the calm aura of someone with complete control of himself.

…Top of FormBottom of Form

The wind hit Carlisle's back, the breeze giving him a moment to take a breath and relax. Straightening his shirt, he smoothed the wrinkles out and looked over at Charlie who watched him almost appraisingly. Of course Chief Swan would, after all, Charlie knew the Cullen's secret, and vampires that fed off animal blood might be slightly distracted in the presence of deer blood.

Carlisle nodded a slight incline of his head; he was fine, of course. Charlie was almost completely comfortable around the family but Carlisle knew he wasn't _quite_ there yet. Then again he shouldn't be, for his own safety.

The smile Carlisle wore was friendly as he began to cross towards them in quick, sure strides, bag in hand. "Chief Swan," he nodded then moved taking the girl's chin in hand very, very carefully turning her face up as Charlie spoke.

"Carlisle, this is Kady. She claims she wasn't injured in the crash. The blood is from the doe," he gestured towards the carcass at the end of the truck bed on the ground, "moved it off the road for us."

Carlisle smiled, pulling a light pen from his pocket checking her vision, "Strong girl, looks a decent size to me."

Kady turned her head reaching up to scratch at her neck where the blood had started to congeal along her skin, nails scraping the thin layer off into flakes. Charlie cleared his throat, straightening, "Truck has a flat, and I'm going to call in, get a tow for her." He glanced towards Carlisle, "What's the prognosis?"

Carlisle's gaze was on her hand, the one that picked at the drying blood along her neck, Charlie's hand along his shoulder regaining his attention, "Chief?"

Charlie frowned, "Kady, is it alright I take her into town?"

Carlisle stepped back, "Her reaction's off in her left eye. I'd like to take her in for some tests, but I'm sure it's just a concussion." Gold eyes fell on her face, "Is there anyone in Forks you can stay with, family, friends? Or were you just passing through?"

Kady cleared her throat, really none of this was necessary in her eyes, she felt fine. She answered his questions all the same though, "I'm visiting a friend's family in LaPush, Seth Clearwater?" She looked between the two of them and then continued on, "I was supposed to meet them in town..."

Carlisle smiled the same time as Charlie, though it was Charlie who offered to take her into town to meet them.

Kady rubbed her arms, "Thanks... you don't really need to call for a tow... we can just come back for the truck later..."

"Never mind that," Carlisle pulled back, standing straight, "I'll have one of my sons fix your flat and bring the truck into town within the hour."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, are property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

…

"Not in town even five minutes and your friend's in with 'The Man', nice," Embry grinned as the police cruiser slowed down to pull up outside of the shop, "Where you been hiding her?"

Seth knocked his pack mate's shoulder with a roll of his eyes; "Shut up..."

Looking out one the store's front windows the group could hear the conversation within the car, even if they couldn't see its occupants.

Charlie's voice was gruff from the front seat, probably from leaning over the seat to look at the girl in the back as he spoke, "Remember, the Cullens are dropping your truck off at the diner. Those kids work quick so it'll probably be waiting for you soon but take your time, don't need you getting in any more trouble so soon."

Kady's voice was much softer than it had been earlier that afternoon when Seth had heard her over the phone but he chalked it up to being tired, "Thanks Charlie."

Unbuckling, Kady moved from the backseat as soon as Charlie let her out and shut the door behind her before he pulled off with a wave. Looking towards the shop she noticed the group of faces in the window and feeling self-conscious rubbed her arm before walking up, other hand pushing her hair from her face.

Embry moved a hand over Seth's shoulder when his friend didn't move, "Hey, hey Seth come on..." but the sandy hair colored kid didn't seem to hear him, eyes on his friend but not really moving.

Seth couldn't speak, couldn't move. His senses where temporarily out of his control as his focus; all his thoughts, his feelings and awareness shifted towards one being, one person - his friend Kady.

He hadn't seen her in a few years, and then they'd been younger before he'd thought about girls, before he was old enough for her to even think of him as more than her mom's friend's son. Back before... before the change... before his come to age as one of the Quileute Wolves.

Unexpectedly now, tethers bound him to Kady as she moved up the steps and inside, only becoming aware that his friends had moved to greet her when he heard her voice. Snapping out of it he straightened and moved behind Quil and Embry who were still shaking her hand. Or at least Quil had...

As Embry grinned pulling her in for a hug that caught the girl off guard, Embry heard a low growl from behind him and pulled back to look over his shoulder where Seth stood, eyes on him. Quill's gaze flickered between the two and then roamed over Kady and back to Seth again whose growl had gone undetected by human ears.

Kady grinned seeing Seth, he was so much ... more than she remembered. "Jeez Seth, your huge!" Without a moment's hesitation she moved arms around her tall friend, head burying into his chest and then pulling back, "Wow... hot too."

In the two seconds it had taken for Kady to move from Embry to Seth his posture had changed drastically, calming. Arm now draped over her shoulders and looking down with a lopsided grin he blushed only slightly, "Yeah well... grown up on you."

Kady smiled poking him in the ribs, more muscle then the sinew she'd expected meeting the end of her finger, "Not what I meant, your skins burning up."

Seth hugged her, arm squeezing around her shoulders, "Nah you're just cold." He nodded toward Embry and Quil for example, "There just as warm as me."

Head shaking, Kady's scent tickled his nose and Seth's toes curled in his shoes, "You say so..."

Looking up again Kady paused, green and blue meeting and she bit her lip momentarily. _Oh..._

_…_

Rosalie held the truck bed up; changing its tire, while Renesme drank what was left of the doe's blood nearby, copper colored curls contrasting against the animal's lifeless coat. Just beyond them, Bella stood with Carlisle who was explaining that the girl, Kady, had not been injured and Edward stood silent with his arm around his young bride, for once his attention not solely on comforting his wife but listening to Carlisle's thoughts with grim set features.

When Renesme sat up, finished, Bella moved from the group to clean her up. Stepping closer, Edward's voice lowered unnecessarily since the others would be able to hear him just fine anyway, "You really had a problem?"

Carlisle made no outward remark, not wanting to alarm his family but his thoughts were enough to trouble his eldest child and Edward's lips thinned, "You never eat as much as the rest of us, maybe it's just catching up with you..."

Carlisle sighed rubbing a hand over his brow, "If it were that, why not at the hospital or in town?" Thought but not spoken he continued to berate himself, _I can handle injuries all day long, she wasn't even hurt and I could feel the venom welling behind my teeth._

Edward rubbed the back of his neck, a human motion that did nothing to ease the knot of tension between his shoulders as Rosalie set the truck down, finished with the tire. "We'll discuss this tonight..."

Carlisle nodded, it was a discussion best had privately... away from their family where whispers where equal to fog horns with their acute hearing. Instead he turned to Rosalie, gesturing, "I told Charlie we'd have the truck delivered to town, if you could take it-"

Rosalie's nose crinkled, obvious distaste at having to do something for anyone, "Why should I take it in? I did my deed, tires fixed."

Carlisle sighed, "Rosalie..."

Edward moved between them, "I'll take it," he cast a glance over his shoulder, "You said one of your son's would bring it, anyway people would wonder how someone like _Rose_ could manage to change a tire."

Shoulders drawing up, Rosalie glared at Edward, "Even mortal women can change a tire, Edward."

Edward slid into the driver's seat, "It'd spoil the image you've built for yourself, Rose, and _those_ women certainly can't."

Blonde hair ruffling around her shoulders Rosalie turned sprinting off, disappearing quickly. By Carlisle Bella now stood holding Renesme's hand, "See you soon?"

Edward nodded and with a grim smile glanced towards Carlisle once more before heading into town to deliver the truck as promised.

…

Walking along the road, Embry and Quil moved on the outside of Seth and Kady whose arms had stayed around each other as they walked. Seth's gaze never strayed from Kady's as she spoke, rehashing her morning's experience feeling at ease in his presence before again apologizing for upsetting him, "I really didn't mean to scare you before... Just you know," hand flying up, fingers spread wide a fraction of an inch from her face, "DEER! and then," she waved "well... yeah..."

Glancing up with a lil grin, her eyes again found Seth's interested blues tinting her cheeks pink once more. His own smile was instantaneous, teeth gleaming in a clean row, "Just relieved that's all it was."

Kady rolled her eyes, "Yeah, crash collisions with deer. Nothing too big."

Embry and Quil chuckled, the shorter of the two at her right commenting, "Round here... yeah. Happens all the time."

Embry looked around Seth's body to see her, "Got to remember all you have here is woods." The wink that followed his remark had Seth's arm moving around Kady's shoulders again, as if re-affirming she was there.

Kady stuck her tongue out at the darkest of the russet colored boys, her own arm shifting around Seth's waist as they stepped off the road and onto the gravel that served as a parking lot for the diner. Front and center, waiting with her keys dangling in on a chain off her rearview, was her truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, are property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

Author's Note : A "Thank You" to both JustcallmeRiley and ForestRose10 for reviewing, I love comments . Also to my two other Followers, thank you as well, I appreciate the Love .

…

Part of Jacob's attention was pulled from watching over Renesme, his ears flicking to the side to pick up on the conversation of hushed words that passed from Edward to Carlisle.

"You really had a problem?" The concern in Edward's voice had the great wolf's head turning to study the exchange. _There are problems?_

The elder vampire did not reply but Jacob's eyes caught the subtle change in his expression before Edward went on, "You never eat as much as the rest of us...maybe it's just catching up with you..."

The sigh Carlisle released troubled him and the words that followed had him standing, fur shaking out around his body, leaves dropping from his sides, ""If it were that, why not at the hospital or in town?"

A presence made itself known in the forefront of his mind, suspicious and angry, _what has he done?_

Jacob closed his eyes, head turning away from the scene; he should have known she'd be in wolf form. Leah preferred it so much more over her human one... Even with her away at college she still listened for trouble through him.

_Of course I do!_ Leah snapped in his head hurting the inside of his temples with her anger,_ like I could trust those blood suckers with my brother in town. Just because he loves them doesn't mean I do._

Jacob's fur ruffled with anger at the insinuation. His Renesme was among 'those vampires.'

The feelings behind Leah's thought cooled instantly,_ I wouldn't insult Renesme like that... I just meant-_

_I know what you meant! _Jacob snapped, growl in the back of his throat kept quiet before ripping from his form and into the next, human and naked standing in the forest.

Left alone with his thoughts Jacob looked back to where Renesme stood with his best friend the rest of the Cullens. From the distance, in this form, they were fuzzy at best but his hearing was still sharp enough to make out what they said. Whatever had happened it wasn't good and it left Jacob with the distinct impression Carlisle's 'problem' was blood related meaning he would have to face the pack... or worse, have them confront him when Leah jumped at the chance to tell one of them when they phased next.

**…**

After lunch, Seth stood in the opening of the driver side door as Kady sat behind the wheel, his arm slung out the window nonchalant, "So I'll see you in the morning?"

Kady smiled, hand brushing her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, soon as I'm done unpacking."

Seth straightened up, grinning from ear to ear as he shot the door for her, "Alright."

Waving towards the diner where Embry and Quil waited, lounging against the outside wall, Kady called out, "Later boys!" before putting the truck in reverse and backing up.

The two friends pushed away from the wall and watched after Kady's truck as she sped off before Embry punched Seth in the arm with a teasing grin, "Get that look off your face, stupid."

…

Being apart from Kady, even the short amount of time it had taken the 3 boys to travel from the diner back to LaPush, was more than enough to bother Seth. Watching his friend from the corner of his eye, Quil sympathized, "It doesn't get easier but you'll learn to manage."

Not understanding, Embry looked confused as he leaned around Seth, "What are you jabbering about?"

Quil rolled his eyes, "Nothing you know about yet," glancing at a still silent Seth he moved his arm around the guy's shoulders, "We'll lay off tomorrow. Let you have your alone time with her... maybe let you break the news?"

Seth's eyes bulged with the thought, his hand coming up to scrape through sandy hair, "I hadn't thought about that," for the first time since joining the Pack, Seth was upset about his gift, "What she hates me? What if she's so disgusted by the idea she..." Seth shook his head, "I don't think I can handle that Quil..." He looked at his pack mate for guidance, "How are you going to tell Claire?

Catching on, Embry stared, "No - no you did not!" Annoyed almost the other boy pulled his fist back to hit his friend, "You couldn't have, not with her-"  
Quil stepped in as he saw Seth's muscles coil and he raised his hands, fingertips touching each friend's chest, "Cool it," he took stock of both of them, tone firm, "You know how Jacob feels about fighting over these kind of things. You want him on your tails?"

The last word was bit out and both friends continued to stare at each other, blue and brown gazes not tearing away for several moments until Embry stepped back, hand raking through his short hair, "Sorry man... I'm happy for you she's cool..." Reluctantly he added, "She'll prolly take the news well at least..."

Looking off, the youngest of the three didn't reply, Seth only turning on towards their pack leader's house.

…

Jacob looked up as the three filed in through his door, his expression grim as he sat on the beaten sofa bed, pillows tossed to one side. Elbows on his knees his fingers where laced together, palm face to face with his chin pressed against the back of his thumbs.

The group exchanged looks, earlier conversation set aside for the moment, "What's happened?"

Dark eyes slanted to the side and the Alpha let out a great sigh, "Sit down..."

…

Morning crept in with the sun's light, its warmth stretching across the land in quiet assurance that another day had arrived just before the clouds, which Washington was so famous for, rolled in to dilute its potency.

It was to those muted strands of sun that Kady woke, rolling over in the rented bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Stretching she turned over and pushed her messy hair from her face, leaning up to look out the window. Yellow, orange, and red mingled in the sky through the open patches of grey cotton like clouds, welcoming her first morning in Forks.

20 minutes and a shower later, Kady locked the door to her room and ran down the Inn's stairs to the parking lot and hopped into her truck. Even if she could just buy breakfast at the Inn's downstairs restaurant she felt like heading into town and buying something to take to the Clearwater's. The memories she had of Sue's cupboards were almost always bare because her kids, not to mention their friends, had eaten her out of house. It was only fair to return the favor.

By 6:30 most of the town was already on the go it seemed, and at 7 the closest grocery store she'd found already had near thirty cars in the lot. Pulling in one of the back spaces, farthest from the store, Kady parked by a small silver, sporty number of a car and trekked her way back to the building. At her age she really didn't need to worry about a long walk, honestly she liked them, preferred it really...

The inside air conditioning wasn't much of a change from outside but it still caused goose bumps to appear along Kady's skin and she rubbed her arms in reaction. Ignoring the candy, cosmetics, pet foods and everything else she didn't need, Kady headed for the fruits and vegetables.

Strawberries, grapes, bananas...Kady reached for one of the pineapples, whole and covered in cube shaped stickers, only to have it pulled out from in front of her very fingertips, "Hey!"

Just over6 feet and built like a linebacker, the guy wore a cheeky little grin and held the pineapple she'd been planning on getting out of reach, "These things kill you know."

…

She was tiny; short, but not as spritely as Alice, with dark auburn colored hair that fell past her shoulders and skin that proved she wasn't from around here with its soft tan. Head tilted up the girl looked at me, eyes filled with sharp annoyance and half amusement at my tactics, "Well then you shouldn't be getting it either."

I grinned, _as if anything could kill me._ Shifting the fruit in my hand I smoothed my thumb over the sharp edges of its covering, the tips breaking and falling into his palm unnoticeably and without resistance before handing it to her, "I don't really like pineapple."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, are property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

…

We ran; Quil, Embry, Jake and I, around La Push in laps spaced evenly along the border of our land. Four bodies, four tracks of thought, one mind and goal.

_Two moved to the woods last night. No humans on them on the way back though, just elk. _

_Clear here _

Embry and Quil's voices were accompanied by their sight, the woods to the Northeast marked with Carlisle and Edward's scent. The cliffs and river untouched by any vampire since the Cullen's many visitors to witness Renesme.

I had stopped, the sound of my panting heavy in the air, ears resting back as I sat studying the long road leading into the reservation. We weren't supposed to be seen, even by our own people, so making sure no one was around before crossing the road was important. Even if a passing car would get more damage from our bodies.

As if wary of the half smirk he felt in my mind, and with no response about my findings, Jake prodded, _Seth?_

_Sorry Jake, cl-_ My claws dug into the ground beneath my paws and I felt three other sets of shoulders tense as I caught the vampire's scent on the wind accompanied by the sound of tires. Ears pricking forward I stood, shaggy coat hanging down with the movement, waiting. It was one of the Cullen's and... Kady?

Our jaws shifted, teeth grated, yesterday's conversation about Carlisle's... issue, going through our heads again.

_You don't think... _

_Of course not, they won't break the treaty. _

Again I waited without comment as their discussion went on in my head. She was closer now and I moved through the woods along the road to find her sooner. A half mile from the border I saw her riding solo and realized the scent must have been from contact not that they'd accompany her. Of course not...

_Who was it? _

I focused for Jake, nostrils flaring. We knew the Cullen's best, the only two wolves of the group that could hang with the family of vampires without complaint. _Emmett. _

Although I'd never felt any animosity towards any of the Cullen family before I was suddenly... anxious. The news about Carlisle's issue was unnerving, now that she'd bumped into Emmett...

_He doesn't want her Seth. You know Carlisle. If Emmett ran into her it was either on accident or they want to make sure they all know what she smells like so it's easier to keep out of her way... _

Two deep breaths and I focused on the truth in Jake's voice. The Cullen's weren't going to go after Kady, the fact that I needed reminding made me edgy and I felt both Embry and Quil's presence in my head trying to calm me.

_Go see her; she'll be at your place in a minute. _

_Yeah we've got this. _

_Jake? _

_Go._

…

"Kady!" Wrapped in the strong arms of the elder La Push native, I found myself reminded once again of Home. Not in the geographical back East sense, but the warm, this is who I can come to when I need to let out what's bothering me way.

Sue Clearwater was a strong soul, and when she pulled back to brush the hair out of my face I could see in her eyes she had come to deal with much since her Husband's passing. "It's good to see you Sue."

Her smile was instantaneous and she stole my hand, leading me through the front door into her modest house, "No need to be so formal Kady, we're glad to have you over whenever." Glancing over her shoulder she dipped her chin, "You know you don't have to stay in town..."

Fingers curling in my free palm I reached to play with the chain of my necklace, "I know..." I didn't tell her that I had opted to rent a place in Forks to keep from invading what space she had, I knew the boys over ran her place. Easing from one topic to the next I raised the bag that held what I'd gotten at the store, "Up to a Fruit salad breakfast?"

…

Fresh and sweet, the smell of fruit hung around the house mingling with my mother's earthy scent and the tangy one of Kady's. The hairs along the back of my neck stood at attention, still acknowledging the cooler, almost sickly sweet tinge of Emmett's scent. Pushing that down I moved into the kitchen; my friend's slim, younger frame set beside my mother's fuller one reminding me of the years that separated them.

Stepping inside my mom's head turned towards me and she smiled welcoming, hand touching Kady's shoulder for her attention, "Look who made it home."

The second Kady's eyes fell on me I felt my stomach pull and my entire self-shift again. It wasn't as though I had lost the newly formed tie between us but each time she looked my way I felt it as a reminder. "Well... had to sometime."

Her smile was beautiful, lips turning up soft at the corners and my gaze swept over her face again memorizing this second. At Kady's side, my mother shifted in place and moved the bowl full of fruit from hand to hand clearing her throat, "Seth."

It took a second; I was reluctant to look away, before I looked back at my mom and read her face. There was a sort of alarmed tension written across her features and my shoulders drew up, momentarily defensive. Taking the bowl I moved to the table, popping a chunk of pineapple into my mouth instead of saying anything.

Nothing could be said really, whether she liked it or not, I was telling Kady what had happened... and what I was.

…

Mid-afternoon and I sat with my back against the couch, Sue having left the house shortly after one leaving Seth and I alone. Eyes closed, his arm around my shoulder breathing softly against my ear I felt absolutely calm, comforted by both his presence and the heat radiating from his body. Fingers tracing patterns over his jeans I was pulled from my musings when I felt his large hand take mine, eyes opening to look up at him, "Hmm?"

A serious expression I had not expected greeted me and I sat up straight, slightly puzzled, "Seth?"

He reached, fingers pushing my hair behind my ear and I felt my heart pick up, was he going to kiss me? He did. Leaning forward, just the barest pressure, and his lips brushed mine and I felt a jolt from pass from his mouth to mine, my own lips tingling, cheeks flushing and my chest tighten. I pulled back when he did not sure what to say when he sighed, "There's something I need to show you."

…

I could hear Kady's heart stutter, a quick stop-start again sound that had my hand move of its own accord to take hers and squeeze before helping her up. She moved hesitantly, scent mixed and I knew she was unsure of what she would see. I laced our fingers taking her outside; mom would kill me if I busted up the living room changing. When we stepped out on the porch I stopped her at the steps looking down at her, "A lot mores changed then you think since you were down last..."

Kady tilted her head at me before I stepped off the porch, "Set-" I looked back at her and she quieted. With a small grin I reached tugging off my shirt and her brows shot up when I reached for my zipper, before her lips could open again to stop me from whatever strip routine she thought I was doing for her, I yanked them off and let my body go.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, are property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

…

I could not breathe. I could not speak. If I had been slammed into by gust force winds I would have had no choice but to fall over and be blown away because I could not move. Where Seth had stood now was a wolf of gargantuan proportion.

Sand colored fur hung off the massive frame, large ears pricked at the top of its head pointing in my direction as it waited, head down as he stared with at me with unfamiliar gold eyes. A moment passed, and then another before the wolf moved one clawed paw off the ground to take a step forward and I snapped, body shivering as I took a step back in response. A high pitched whine pierced the air as it stopped, head lowering, its furry tail twitching to curl against its body and I stopped. Biting my lip I tried to keep it together, it _was_ Seth. Had to be Seth because I had seen him change and _Seth_ would not hurt me. I knew that but to _see_...

"Seth?" My voice did not really sound like my own but it must have been recognizable enough, even in my friend's current form, for the great wolf to pad over to me and circle around me, muzzle nuzzling under my arm wet and warm against my skin. My fingers sunk into long locks, scrunching the strands in my hand and he was _real_, I was not having a move-induced breakdown Seth really had become this... this canine ancestor.

While I was still processing what had... happened, he changed back. I was so out of it the fact that he... morphed back naked was not that big of a deal to me and when his arms wrapped around me I just stared at his skin, breathing his musky, no longer peculiar, animal scent.

Things after that were... fuzzy to my memory as I laid in my bed back in town that night, the curtains open to a cloudy sky, night air billowing through the curtains.

…

Kady had not seen Seth in near two days since the... incident; she could not keep but replaying it over and over in her mind no matter how much she did not want to think about it. Seth, her boisterous best friend, suddenly becoming...

Shivering, Kady turned her head away from the diner window and stirred her mug of tea again. Her fingers could not help but compare the warm porcelain cup to tan skin... it was not nearly as hot, or pleasing. Sighing, fingers uncurled from under her chin and Kady sat back against the pillows that backed the chair.

It was hard to keep those large, gold tinted eyes from her thoughts and the way they looked at her from the furry face of the wolf she now knew lurked behind Seth's human exterior... "Thoughts?"

Kady shook her head, startled into looking up to find the boy whose voice had pulled her from her reverie. At her right stood a boy, lanky in build with untidy hair and dark circles beneath his eyes. The hair along her neck rose, though she could not place why, and she swallowed, "Sorry?"

Thin fingers touched the table in question, asking to join her without words and Kady gestured to the other chair with her hand, letting the strange young man take a seat. After all, it was not as if they were alone in the diner, and apparently she now had her own shape shifting protector to rescue her if anything were to happen.

Pale lips parted, the boy's head cocking, "You just look as though you have a lot on your mind."

Kady nodded, glancing over his features again, something familiar... "You could say that..." Brushing back her hair she frowned slightly the feeling not going away, "I've seen you before... haven't I?"

The grin was instantaneous, if somewhat teasing, "Not me but I heard you've met both my father and brother."

Confused eyes brightened and curiosity gave way to realization, "Your Edward, Dr. Carlisle's son?" A quick nod in response to her question and she smiled again, "You dropped my truck off for me that first day... thanks."

Easier now that she knew who he was, Kady rested back against the seat sipping from her mug again as he folded his arms on the table, making sure to keep his elbows off the sides, "So what's bothering you?"

Kady shook her head, long locks tucked behind her ears and curling over her shoulders, she certainly could not share that with him - not with anyone. Biting her lip instead she turned her spoon around the inside of her cup and looked out the window once more, "Just some news... on the reservation I wasn't aware about before."

The quiet that followed was not uncomfortable and Kady was grateful Edward seemed not to push. She was not aware however, that their conversation was not well perceived by an on looker not far outside the diner.

…

The framing of the Cullen's front door had been replaced, thanks to Jasper, but not one person in Fork's own family of Vampires had forgotten the cause of its demise. Seated in the dining room all but 3 of the Cullen and Hales had joined together to discuss their Sire's issue with the visitor currently residing in Forks. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme and Edward across from each other, followed by Jasper and Alice with Emmett left leaning against the wall. With folded hands the blonde doctor, older than any could imagine his 30 year facade suggested, listened to the latest news brought by his first creation.

Perfect posture, Edward sat straight with his back against the chair's frame, just as still as the wood work accept for the barest parting of lips and the intake of breath between two pale lips, the outlines of which were nearly blue. "It would seem that Bella was not the only danger magnet to come to Forks, the Quilletes also have a much more holding point of interest with her."

Emmett shifted along the wall, uneasy with the thought of the sylph's involvement with the animals. At the front of the table, Carlisle only prodded with his thoughts and Edward stated plainly, "Seth has imprinted with her."

Alice's face lit up while Esme and Carlisle took the news with subtle dismay; both Emmett and Jasper's features hardened simultaneously. Edward glanced around the table, this the only time he accepted his ability to listen in on his family members without worry, "I am not sure we have to worry about her staying however..."

Esme relaxed minutely but Carlisle did not, the doctor's inquisitive nature peeking through, "Did she not feel the wolves pull? I thought it went both ways?"

Edward sighed slightly, "Her feelings are returned, I don't doubt that. But where Bella was..." Dark eyes rolled, still in disbelief of his wife's questionable mortal actions, "unfazed by our secret, Kady is having a time getting use to the Quilletes."

Esme's worry for her husband's clean record and conscious took the backseat for a second at the thought of the heartache it must be causing her the Quileute youth, "Poor Seth..."

Carlisle's fingers found his wife's and slipped between them to squeeze gently at her concern, as much as he did not want to believe it, he did not have a doubt what he said was true, "I'm sure she'll come around..."

"Oh yeah, who wouldn't want a 6 foot wolf for a lover?" Emmett snorted with a roll of his eyes, his sarcastic smile absent of dimples.

Esme gasped in surprise at her son's comment, "Emmett!"

The burly young man shook his head, curled hair tussled, "Sorry Esme..."

Edward stood up, the others eyes on him careful, "Jacob's on his way." With a glance he captured Carlisle's attention, "He wants to speak with us."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, are property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

…

Large paws shifted and straightened out, bones lengthening along the legs as the large lycanthrope stood up and its hair shed off its body. Muscles melded and slid under skin to tighten and lose some of its bulk around the shoulders and arms as the man's chest flattened out and the neck lengthened. Muzzle retracting the familiar face of Jacob Black became apparent and he pulled on the Jeans that had been tethered to his leg during the travel.

Opening the door, Carlisle and Edward stood united before he had even stepped up to the porch and he took paused only momentarily to nod his head, addressing the elder of the two, "Been causing me some trouble lately Carlisle, never thought I'd have any from you."

The younger vampire's posture stiffened at his once rival's words, "He isn't."

Gently the Sire of the Cullen family put his hand on his sons shoulder squeezing, "It's alright," Looking towards who was the Quileute representative for the moment, "I understand your concern Jacob but there's no need. I noticed her yes but I'm still quiet in control of my facilities."

Jacob studied the peace keeper of the family with scrutinizing eyes, "And if she is ever in need of medical attention?"

Carlisle did not blink passing on, "Surely there is some other doctor who could tend to her."

Jacob lifted his chin slightly still studying glancing between the two before letting it drop, he did not feel right questioning his future in-laws, especially a man who had treated his own kind so well in the past year. The Alpha nodded before his posture loosened into one of a more favored attitude, "Nessie?"

…

For the first time in my life, I stood nervously standing outside the Clearwater's door, hand still poised to knock with last minute hesitation. How do you apologize for reacting poorly to your could-be-boyfriend's secret life as a wolf?

_Sorry Seth, it's just - you know, wasn't all prepared for the GRRR. My bad._

I shook my head and pulled my hand back, fidgeting. Taking a deep breath I counted to 3, smoothed my shirt's front, and knocked on the old wood door, my feet planted firmly on the bare porch. From the corner of my eye I saw the curtains part and then close again before the door opened less than a second later, Seth standing withdrawn in the doorway.

I chewed my lip trying to keep the worried smile off my face, "Hey."

Resigned eyes swept over me, taking in the blue jeans and the green shirt that I had tried to bring out the color in my eyes to hide the fact I had not slept in a few days. Familiar dark circles graced Seth's usually young features, aging him a few years and the guilt swept around my heart in waves, "Can I come in?"

Seth nodded, mussed hair motionless until he ran his fingers through it, thick fingers scratching it back as I passed him. Sue must have been out overnight because the living room was littered with at least a day's dishes, then again if the guys had been over it might have just been a few hours...

I turned around once he had closed the door, trying to stop my inner ramblings from deviating from the path I had set myself on. "I wanted to talk with you about the other day."

Seth's posture straightened a slight stiffness through his neck and shoulders, lips pursing he crossed his arms rocking on his heels, "Alright."

Where had my Seth gone? This was not my friend, had my staying away done this much damage? I chewed my lip again before stepping closer and kept from craning when he started to step back, "Seth," I took grabbed his arm at the elbow to keep him in place, "I'm sorry."

Confusion swept over his face and I reached other hand to stroke his cheek, the hard russet jaw clenching under my fingers, "I'm sorry for going when I should have stayed. I just... It's not easy, picturing you so... different."

He studied me, still wanting to step back but not wanting to shrug me off, "You aren't... scared?"

I took a second; it was a question I had been asking myself the past few days. Well... that and if I had somehow consumed shrooms while on the reservation and just imagined everything - but apparently that was a no or we would not be having this conversation. I shook my head, waves sweeping off my shoulders and behind my back, "No... Not intentionally anyway... Seth what I feel..."

That was all my younger man needed to hear because the rest of my words were swallowed up by his lips, my own mouth curving into a surprised smile unable to stop the rush of warmth that flooded my system at the touch.

…

Bella moved effortlessly in Edward's arms, her movements graceful, supple arms raised above her head as his fingers whispered down her sides. Blue tinged lips turned up in a smile, thick lashes dark against her pale cheek bones as he taught her to dance.

Their shadows moved in unison on the living room wall of their home as Renesme slept soundly in her bed down the hall. Outside, under the star lit sky of the dark night, the trees stood still - whispering to one another. Leaves rustled, twitching without reason, the vines that circled the old ones squeezing reflexively before letting go with a sigh.

From her window in the Cullen household Alice faced out towards the landscape, her arms crossed and her back straight as she tried once more to look ahead. Things had been unclear lately. At first, when Carlisle had met Kady, it had seemed that things would be fine, that his singer's appearance would have no real affect on their family other then awareness. But now she was not so sure.

With Kady's involvement with the Quiletes Alice's sight had dissapeared and her vision of her 'father' was blurred now as well. Of course Carlisle's decision had not changed but it was an incomplete picture with the other half of the equation missing. She needed it back if she were to protect her family.

Playing with the strands that brushed the ape of her neck, the pixie sized psychic checked in on her brother Edward and her Sister in law Bella briefly, then concentrated on her mate Jasper and her other brother Emmett. The two had gone off for the night to spar, far away from Esme's disapproving gaze, and Jasper's absence as always troubled her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, are property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

…

Just south of the Canadian border, where the Rockys ran through Montana, the earth shook and the sound of thunder clashed in the sky amongst the clouds. Fast as lightning two figures blurred through air, bodies meeting again and again before tumbling down to earth once more to separate and stand still, pale statues beneath the moon.

Amber and gold, twopairs of eyes gazed into one another from across the clearing their fighting had created, both as sure of themself as the other that the would win. Left brow cocked high, the buffer of the two grinned, flashing a set of razor sharp teeth as he growled. Hissing in return, the leaner one smirked, lips pursed together in a thin line a he took stock of his brother.

"Scared?" Emmett taunted, muscles flexing freely in the silver light, dusting his skin like crystals.

Jasper snorted, the air rushing out in a quick unneeded breath, "Your attacks are slow and simple Emmett - you'd have to catch me before I could fear you."

Emmett flexed again, arms that wrestled down grizzlies tensing, "Wise to be wary of that fact." The war veteran grinned before disappearing as he darted into action once again, the line backer soon knocked off is feet.

…

Resting, clothed and in one another's arms - Seth and Kady smiled into each other's necks fast asleep on the Clearwater's couch.

…

The weeks following the newly imprinted passed quickly, time kept track only by the moon. The couple spent their days together for the most part, separate only as long as Seth was required to run rounds with the pack. During those hours Kady generally went to see Sue or Emily. It was in face on one of those days shared with the only other girl on the reservation to know the love of a Wolf that the identity of the 'cold ones' was revealed.

Kissing Kady's cheek, Seth leaned over the back of the wooden chair, calloused palms squeezing her small shoulders gently. The smile that graced her features was instantaneous, reaching her eyes to turn them a brighter shade of green. "See you soon," he breathed against her ear before heading out the door.

Watching after him, Kady blushed, not seeing Emily slide into the room from where she had waited patiently in the doorway, "You won't have to wait too long... There runs have become shorter since their worry with the Cullens is over."

Kady turned back at the news, still smiling until the whole message sank through, "Something happened with the Cullens?" Puzzlement wrapped around the sound of her voice like a chord.

Emily mocked her head, brows raising on both sides of her face, making her scars seem tighter then before, "They didn't tell you?"

Worried now, Kady fidgeted in place remembering the doctor who had come to check her out at the accident and his two sons, though she knew he had other children, "Did one of them... Was there an accident?" If the guys had hurt someone... surely Seth would have mentioned it...

Emily realized how worried she was becoming and she could not just let Kady think one of the guys had done something wrong. She unfolded her arms, walking across the kitchen towards the stove, "How much did Seth tell you... about the pack?"

Kady took a moment, "Nothing, I mean..." She blushed, blood pulling in her cheeks from embarrassment, "After the shock and getting past everything... He just mentioned it was in his family's blood. That only a certain few of the Quileute's had the same gene to... change."

Emily sighed quietly to herself, the stories where really an experience to be had at the Bonfires but nothing was planned for months and she knew her new friend wanted answers now, "The pack has only been around a few years." Lifting the kettle from the stove she filled it with water and put it back on the burner, "Forks had just gotten a new Doctor, Carlisle, and shortly after Sam changed..."

…

Fork's perimeter did not take the whole two hours the pack spent checking its borders, and it certainly did not take the three and a half they had been gone. Seth, of course, had lost track of time, spending his first day with the Cullens in months.

While Quil and Embry had gone back to La Push, Jacob had headed to visit with Renesme and Seth, missing his friends, had tagged along. Now seated on the couch in the living room, sun light sweeping in across the floor and warming his legs, it was hard to remember why he had been gone so long. As if sensing the pup's lost thoughts, Esme appeared from out the kitchen, plate in hand, "Hungry?"

Peering at her from half open blue eyes Seth grinned sniffing, "Isn't steak a little extravagant for lunch?"

Smiling Esme pointed with one finger towards the clock on the wall, "Much closer to dinner now Seth." Handing him the plate she glanced out the windows, "Where's Jacob?"

Already digging in he paused to look out the same way she had, "He took Nessie to see something outside," looking back at her he cocked his head, "I think she attracts butterflies."

A knowing smile swept over the mother's lips, "Ah yes..." Sitting down on the couch Esme crossed one leg over the other, elbow cushioning itself on her knee, chin cupped in her palm, "So how have you been?"

Seth's ears pricked slightly picking up the curiosity in her voice. Esme always was interested in her children's, and children's friend's, lives and his own absence of late must have left quite the mystery for her. "Alright," he swallowed down another piece of the tender cut and leaned back in his seat, "More than really..." Seth grinned with the thought, "You'd like her. I think everyone would." He sighed glancing up the stairs that lead to the second story where Carlisle's study was, "I would like for you to meet her if..."

Esme reached out, cold hand patting his knee, glassy fingernails shimmering slightly as they caught the light, "I know..." resituating herself Esme looked towards the stairs, "Carlisle is sorry that it has kept you away.. You know you are welcome, both welcome, over Seth..." Esme's Amber gaze flicked back to him serious, "No one would let anything happen to her, the same as Bella, we really would like to meet her."

…

The walk back to La Push was a slow one, Jacob and Seth opting not to shift and run back but to rather talk about the possibility of Seth bringing Kady to meet the Cullens.

"Esme really does think they would be ok, Jake. Out of all of them Carlisle has the most practice - and an unblemished record." The youngest member of his pack rallied for the option.

Jacob sighed looking over at him, "It's not my call Seth, I can only ask that if you do you don't alone. They will be my family but the risk is still there Seth," dark eyes focused on Seth's for a moment holding it, "You can't forget that."

Seth nodded, the motion quick, easy to blow off the danger for the moment before it would settle in. He would still need to talk with Kady...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, is property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

Author's Note: Jeebus, I only have a few more chapters pre-written for this one! I better get crackin' before yall are caught up real time on me and we're all sittin' around waiting together! Meanwhile, I realized its been nearly 2 months and thought "I better do something about this". So, tada! Until next year!

…

Sam was home by the time the Forks' Pack members returned to Emily's to pick up Kady, his mouth set in a thin line, "Jacob," he nodded to the other Alpha, and then looked towards his second, "Seth." Dark eyes moved back and forth between their two faces before breaking out in a grin, "Emily's made us dinner, come on in. We've been waiting."

Despite the warm atmosphere of Emily's kitchen, with Sam holding her hand in his along the table and Jacob and his ex-leader joking again, Seth could not escape the distinct impression something had transpired in the few hours he had been gone that had kept Kady distant from him now. With her hair down around her shoulders, and obscuring her face from view partially, she sat at his left, the back of her arm against his while she ate.

The drive home, tucked into the passenger seat of her truck, Seth waited until they had left Emily's driveway before asking, "Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

Kady's fingers tightened on the steering wheel ever so slightly before pulling one away to brush her hair back, 'Emily told me about the Cullens, about Carlisle." A pause followed the statement and she continued when she knew Seth was not going to jump in, "Why didn't you?"

Seth looked down at his hands guiltily, "I don't know Kady..." He sat back before refocusing on her, "When no one made a move an things settled down we were already together," he moved his shoulders, shrugging, "I thought it would present itself in time..."

The edge of her mouth twitched, lips pursing together, "When does something like that just come up Seth?"

The younger boy chewed his lip before smiling ironically, "Now? Esme would like to meet you... her family too."

Green eyes shifted from watching the road to look over at him, "Are you serious?"

Seth nodded, dirty blonde hair disheveled, "For dinner next week, if you'd like."

While Alice had taken the news with much enthusiasm, some of the others had not reacted so well to Esme's announcement.

Livid, Rose's face would have darkened if her skin had the ability anymore, "How could you do that?!"

Emmett's hands came down along his wife's shoulders, thumbs rubbing her shoulder blades, "Rose, calm down."

Rose gritted her teeth, the sound like steel bolts being crushed together, "It's like this family is determined to reach out and endanger every new person that comes to Forks! Honestly Esme, I can't believe you did this. And you Carlisle," the doctor's second oldest child looked at him disgusted, "you're supposed to be our guide. You know what a risk she is, especially for you."

Carlisle took his daughter's criticism without comment, Renesme watching her godmother from her spot in Bella's arms. Edward the only one missing from the meeting, back at the cottage. Renesme turned in her mother's hold to better see Rose, not understanding the exact context of the conversation though she caught most of it, "Why can't Seth's girlfriend come over? I wanna see her."

Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh, huffing before shaking off Emmett's hold, "I'm not going to be here if she decides to threaten her own life. I can't stay and watch another girl throw away her life," she shot an apologetic look to Bella, the two having been friends since her decision to have Renesme, "Sorry Bella." Long blonde hair swung with her turn, "You can do what you want, but I don't support the decision."

…**..**

Possibly for unity or peace of mind, Kady had dressed in a light blue half sleeve shirt, the same shade as Seth, washed out jeans covering the heels of her wedge shoes. With her hair down around her shoulders and a grey jacket she covered up the majority of her skin, partly in modesty and partly for what she guessed was the Cullen family's sake. _Out of sight, out of mind_, she thought to herself before walking out of her room and locking the door.

Downstairs, Seth sat in a chair in the Inn's reception area, "Ready?" He asked as she appeared.

Kady smiled, unpainted lips still a beautiful shade of pale pink, "Nervous."

Seth grinned, arm slinging over her shoulders, kissing his friend's temple, "I've got you."

Leaning into his side, Kady closed her eyes; they had all day before they were going to eat with the Cullens, but that didn't ease her mind any. Sitting in the Rabbit, Jacob waited with a younger car seated passenger, "The movie isn't going to wait on us now."

Seth opened the door for Kady letting her slide in before he made introductions with the copper haired child sitting in the front, "Kady, this is Nessie Cullen."

Kady paused a second before smiling, her eyes finding a very aware and too-knowing gaze with the Toddler. While Seth had told her a little about Renesme, it was different seeing her in person. The pale skin with just a hint of luminescence, the perfect complexion and flaxen curls. She was not a baby, despite her age and it was unsettling on some level for Kady to witness that, "Hi Nessie."

Renesme smiled, dimples standing out from her cherub cheeks, "Hello."

Sharing a silent look with his pack member, Jacob turned back around to start the car, "Thought we'd ease you into things."

Leaning back into the cushions, Kady nodded as she strapped her seatbelt on, "Ah..."

- - -

The Cullen house was alive with anticipation, the vampires excited to meet Seth's girlfriend - neither Rose's absence nor Carlisle's wary concern dampening the rest of the household's mood. In the kitchen, Esme worked to prepare a fabulous meal by her son Edward's side, Jasper helping Alice with fixing up the place. Though the well-lit area of the living room looked fine, Alice still felt the need to dust, polish and wax every surface she could find. Impressions were everything.

…**.**

It wasn't until after dinner that there was a break in conversation. With the hosting family abstaining from dining themselves, they had been free to talk as they pleased with their extended Were family and new guest. Now, being the only human filled with food, Kady was tired as her Uncle after eating a pound of Turkey and she cuddled close to Seth, her head resting against his shoulder.

Perched on the arm of the chair that Jasper sat in, Alice smiled as she watched the two together. Sensing his wife's pleasure with the other couple, Jasper brushed his fingers along her back fondly and reaching the spritely woman linked her fingers with his, turning to face him before falling into his lap to join him.  
"Kady, it was my impression when you arrived that you were visiting the Clearwaters," Emmett's gaze flickered from Kady to Seth as Carlisle spoke, the Cullen patriarch leaning forward in his seat, "but that's been some time now."

Shifting under her, Seth's fingers stilled in his girlfriend's hair, pausing at the unasked question. Eyes opening, Kady stretched her neck, working out the small kink that had started to set in, "I know..." The young woman glanced up at her protector, "I think..." She smiled softly, "I'll have to stay," As Seth's eyes met hers, her smile only widened, "It would be too difficult otherwise," she admitted looking back towards the doctor.

Edward shifted, just the smallest readjustment in his seat as if he'd become uncomfortable staying still so long. Beside him, Bella tilted her head thoughtfully, "Because of the bond?"  
From his position lying on the floor, Jacob nodded knowingly, "Same reason I have to see Nessie so often."

Seth's arms tightened there hold around his longtime friend, chin leaning against her shoulder at the thought of suddenly being separated, "We can go without seeing each other, for a time, but..." His voice trailed, a sad expression crossing his features, "it hurts after a while."  
Bella frowned, remembering her own time spent in solace without Edward. Glancing at her husband unconsciously the man in question picked up on her subtleties, brushing his fingertips against her leg as she sighed, "I understand."

Alice's legs swung lightly, entwining themselves further with Jasper's as Esme brushed her hair back, her thoughts blossoming visually in the psychic's head, "Then you'll need to find a place of your own soon?"

Alice's hundred Watt smile sparkled in the dimming light, excited with what she saw before her, "This'll be fun!"

Curious Kady sat up straighter to see the spritely girl better while the others in her family already knew her plans, "Fun?"

Alice's eyes twinkled, "Helping you find a place of course." Fond of his wife's ventures, particularly because of the good mood it put her (and in turn him) in, Jasper rubbed a hand down the small of her back to which she responded by wiggling distractedly, "Later..."  
Emmett rolled his eyes but couldn't repress a grin, "Kid present."

After Jacob had seen to it that Seth and Kady where dropped off safe, the two headed up to Kady's room, Seth not planning on parting with her until the last minute. The silence that they found themselves in was not uncomfortable, and their fingers rubbed one another's idly as they leaned against the door frame, not ready to part.  
"I told you, you'd be fine."

Kady smiled, too tired to be embarrassed about her earlier concerns, "They're nice."  
Seth played with the ends of her hair that still lay over her shoulders, keeping her neck hidden, "I've always thought so."

With the night only getting longer, Kady pulled her key from her pocket, kissing Seth with the barest brush of lips, "Call me when you're done with your patrols?"  
Seth grinned, happy things had gone so well, "Yes ma'am."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, is property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

Author's Note: A thank you for the reviews; madison. , BookHound, CSIGetteBlue, and DarkdemonRaYven. I know I forgot to mention it before. Also, thank you to those who have favorite the story Always nice to see some names tagging what I put up. ^.^ This is a short lil' post while I write up something for "Hiding In Plain Sight" which should be up this time next week at the latest.

…

Emmett leaned back against the post supporting the glass frame of one of the house's walls, his shoulders square, his eyes straight in his stare outside as he waited. It had been half a day since Kady's visit and only hours before that when his wife, Rose, had left for Alice and Edward knew where so she could calm down. The buff vampire knew his blonde counterpart could stay in a huff for weeks, but knew it was better not to go after her yet - the last time he had done so during such an episode their physical encounter had been one of fangs and nails (her part of course, he could not do much more then defend himself against her) instead of their usual lips and tongues.

With predatory grace, a thin figure padded down the stairs, stopping silently on the last step waiting with a hand on the rail. Emmett's gaze did not flicker but he was aware of his sister all the same, "It's alright, Alice."

A pause and then Emmett apologized when the young woman did not answer, "Headache?"

Alice sighed, gliding over from her place on the step to stand beside him looking out, "Someone has been thinking _much_ more then I'm used to." Two deceivingly delicate fingers rubbed at porcelain skinned temple, "You need to relax, for both our sakes." Laying her hand on the taller man's shoulder she squeezed, reassuringly.

"When will she be back?" The question stayed between them, too long it seemed to the one who had asked. The silence that followed swallowed the words, no answer to aid it.  
**….**

The great wolf shifted, claws retracting back into large paws that slowly shrank down in size, hair receding into the pores of tan skin. Shaking his shaggy mane, Jacob stretched his arms above his head, snapping his neck to pop his joints as he groaned. A pair of shorts where tossed to him from the left, Seth's lighter head popping up from the foliage, "Here, got yours by accident."

Glancing down at the strap tethered to his leg Jacob noticed indeed the clothes he'd picked up on their way were not his own and tossed his pack mate back his rightful pair as he pulled his shorts on, "Thanks."

The sweep was clean; only the barest whiff of the Cullen's at the edge of their borders but that had been days old. While their life had quieted since 'The Witnessing', Jacob had begun to feel uneasy lately and he was not the only one. Sam, the other Alpha born to the Quileute's, had agreed that they should be picking up something soon. If only they had more to go on then their instincts, some sort of proof of their suspicions...

Seth sighed glancing, like the rest of the pack his mind had been open to his leader's worries and he knew that meant more time would be dedicated to his calling. The youth pushed aside the branches as they walked from the woods to the road, holding it back for his friend, "Maybe we could scout?"

Jacob's lips twitched, half a smile in amusement, "Volunteering?"

…

Jeans shifting against the grain of the wooden chair, Kady sighed, her thoughts far from her place at Emily's Kitchen table. The gentle fingers of her hostess combed through Kady's hair as the other woman took her place beside her, two mugs of tea clicking on the table top, "He'll be back soon."

Kady nodded, turning to face the only other woman, of proper age anyway, that could understand what she was going through. "Is it always like this?"

Emily's smile was sad as she sat back, holding the handle of her drink loosely, "It can be... trying. Sam hasn't had to leave in a while," dark eyes searched out Kady's lighter ones in apology, "I'm sorry Seth decided to go out this time but Jacob's..." Emily straightened, thinking of the duties Sam often did, "Alpha comes with certain responsibilities he can't perform from a distance sometimes."

Kady nodded, keeping quiet a she sipped her tea. Really she knew Seth's leave was not one that would be long, but still, she missed him.  
**…**

Paws steadily tearing into the earth, the sound of his own pants where inaudible at the speed the great wolf ran.

It had been 2 days since the beast had manifested in the woods of LaPush and not once had it moved with such urgency. Finally, _finally_ the youth had picked up a scent, other than that singular familiar odor of the blonde of the Cullen's.

Jacob's worry may not have been unfounded after all.

…

The grocer's market was busier than it had been during her previous visit and Kady pushed her cart down the aisle, eyes roaming over the shelves in search of the items on Sue's list. With Seth gone, Sue's stress was at an all-time high; first Harry passed away and the council needed her voice to replace his, than Leah was gone to live on campus leaving Sue to miss her, and now her youngest was off for more than two days without any word. Kady's stomach curled in on itself, with her last visit to the Clearwater's Sue had been a wreck, while her turmoil was not physically noticeable to most it was easily spotted by her son's new girlfriend. If all Kady could do to help was make sure Sue had the food available to keep herself nourished, than that would be what she'd do.

As though sensing Kady's need for distraction, the pint sized Cullen appeared at her side with a smile, "Hey."

Fingers curling around the push bar of the cart Kady reminded herself to relax, shoulders dropping back down from where they'd lifted in surprise, "Alice, what are you doing here?"

Head tilting, Alice swept her bangs to the side with a quick swipe of her fingers, "Esme and I were hoping we could get together soon," at Kady's questioning gaze Alice beamed, "maybe lunch, discuss your housing?" Her lips pulled back, revealing an impish grin of excitement, "I had _so_ many thoughts, but Esme likes to get the buyer's input before she creates a design."

Mouth dropping open slightly, Seth's friend was stunned, "Design? Alice, that's not really necessary."

Disappointment was written clear on Alice's face, the focus of her attention immediately left feeling guilty as amber colored eyes begged, "You said you would need to look for a place and Esme's fantastic… She'd really like to see you set up someplace nice."

Shifting in place Kady relented, "Maybe lunch, but no designing. Yall can help me find something already in the area."  
Beaming, Alice perked up as soon she knew heard her agree, "Great!" Springing to her toes she bounced off, "You'll hear from me soon!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, is property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

…

Sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Renesme read Charlotte's Web aloud to her mother and father, Bella brushing out her little girl's hair while Edward stood stoically at the cottage's window, facing the direction of the Cullen household. In the past few months the two young parents had been able to gradually relax, knowing their daughter's aging would eventually stop, finally able to enjoy their time with her completely free of added worry. Reading her love's posture from the corner of her eye, Bella questioned what he was undoubtedly listening for, "Is she back?"  
With a small inclination, Edward nodded turning briefly, "Just now, she and Esme are going to take her out to lunch tomorrow."

Lips pursing, Bella knew lunch probably was not the best setting for the two women to meet with Seth's imprint, but it would keep up the charade of normalcy the Cullen family strived for. _Hope she doesn't mind eating alone_.

Edward smiled, though he was not able to read her thoughts without contact and her forcibly removing her shield, he could easily see where that scenario would play to, "We have props for this Bella," he turned grinning at her, "School was different. Naturally we have to be seen drinking and eating _sometime_."

Head tilting Bella processed that information quietly, plaiting Renesme's hair and smoothing her fingers down the completed work, "There."

As any child kept sitting too long, Renesme was on her feet within the same second rushing off to see the completed work in the bathroom. Though their daughter would certainly be able to hear them just as well if she were still in the room, Bella had waited until she left to ask, "Rose?"

The face she thought so beautiful darkened perceptively, "Nothing," he looked back in the direction of the house, "If Rosalie's coming back, she hasn't decided when yet."

Standing, Bella was behind Edward as soon as she thought about moving, arms wrapping around his waist, head leaning against his shoulder blade, "But she will. Right?"

Running his hand over hers, Edward looped his fingers thought her thinner digits, "She always does." Maybe it was something in his voice, a reminder of the time before he left her, a sadness but Bella felt – sensed he may not be so sure.

…

Of the 900 acres of parkland available to Leah in Olympia, the she-wolf had covered nearly half of it, the residential areas being ignored in what she was starting to consider her 'true' form. Having heard from neither her mother, Sue, nor her pack leader, Jacob, she had taken to shifting nearly as soon as her studies were done in effort to contact her brother who had been the center of her thoughts since he had begun his trip earlier in the week. _I should be there, this is something a second should do._

Who says you're second? The still somewhat boyish sounding voice of Seth's mental speech taunted her with amusement. Knowing the kid would have one eyebrow cocked at her if he were human put a near grin on her muzzled face.

_Just 'cause I'm not there doesn't mean you can sneak past me weasel, I'm second._

The soft sound of a snort accompanied the next thought, _Please I've been part of this pack longer._

Leah rolled her eyes, gaze casting over head at the dark night sky, a brief glimpse of stars that was obscured through Seth's mental overlapping image of tree lines, _By a day, not even._

Seth shook his head, paws eating up the ground as he moved, twisting around the forest's growth with ease to follow the familiar smell of sickly sweet undead. Over the past few days he had followed a lighter, somewhat more tolerable smell alongside the blonde Cullen's, at first it had been close than had dropped back but now as he moved though the evergreen he realized Rosalie must have stopped briefly, giving her pursuers time to catch up. Leaping across a fallen animal carcass, the younger Clearwater knew what she had paused for and it was there that all scent intermingled.

_Seth?_ Inside his head, Leah's normally sharp tone was questioning, a sound reserved for he and his mother since their father's passing. _Careful,_ his sibling cautioned, both feeling his body slow, the scent much stronger and overlapping as he passed another body of four legged dead.

Stepping over a log, the tawny wolf paused surveying the area; it was not one log, but a long line of suddenly crushed trees. In a space covering no less than a quarter of an acre, the trees that so thickly populated the northern border to Canada had been demolished, wood splintering in thick shards, branches cast as haphazardly as their parenting trees now lay propped up against themselves, leaves coating the floor like grass. When large golden orbs fell to the middle of the dip in the land, the young wolf felt his stomach drop.

There were no thoughts from his normally sarcastic and razor tongued sister, no quick wit comment, just a sudden jolt of feeling passing from the siblings that would have been as significantly experienced had they been in both human form and standing together. Seth wished he were, that way at least there would be someone physically there with him. A few seconds passed before Leah's question rang more like a statement, _Thats her._

Staring at what was left of the torn body Seth could do nothing but acknowledge, _It was._

Cast around the lot of trees and debris were the broken pieces of stone hardened porcelain flesh and shredded clothes; arms, legs, fingers and torsos, a body part could be seen propped at one place or another. One head, closer to the wolf's chest than he cared to see, had hair the same shade as the earth beneath his paws, the moonlight glistening off its cracked cheeks the only indicator of its presence. Further away, closer to the remaining shoulders it had been ripped from, was the once beautiful face of Rosalie, golden tresses as thick and lush as they had been the week prior when the Quileute youth had seen her last. The last he had seen her, alive.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, is property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

Author's Note: Last chapter shocked me as much as it probably has you, I never intended to kill Rose off but when everything was pouring out that's where I found myself. It was only afterward that I had a hard time trying to draw up the following chapter, this chapter. I think it's because Mrs. Meyer's characters have something so big to deal with that the decisions they will need to make are hard to come to myself. Also, I saw those new story follow button clickers, *wave* thank you!

…

We ran east, over the coastal mountains towards the Cascades, then south along their border. The forest was silent where we treaded, foot falls barely registering on the floor of the forest where the balls of them touched the ground before springing off again, greenery in perfect standstill to our keen eyes. I studied the back of Emmett's shoulders as we moved, the tension in his shoulders would have been a dead giveaway to his weighted mind even if I were not able to pick up on his deeper emotions. Carlisle's silence further ahead of my brother was just as telling, his normal banter missing, if more subtly than the disappearance of Emmett's normally boisterous manner. My body ached with the reminder of the large vampire's pain, the feeling a constant in the week since Rosalie's leaving alongside his longing.

As physical a relationship as Emmett and Rosalie shared, the absence of my brother's love was excruciatingly hard to ignore during the evening when our _human_ charade was put to rest and we were left to our own devices. Whether or not we were simply talking, cuddling, or _in the middle_ of the act; a need of want would ride through me so strong I could do nothing but follow it at times, stealing Alice from several long conversations of the newest clothes purchased for Renesmee or a trip she had gone on earlier in the day. Not that Alice would ever abject my advances but still… knowing the need to possess her was not of my own making, but fueled by Emmett's own desires for Rose was hardly what I wanted to think about. Several times I had thought to act on suppressing my brother's emotions but Alice's reproachful glances were enough to change my mind.

Overhead, several shapes took to the sky as birds abandoned their nests seconds prior to our arrival and even shorter departure, the scent of wood and grass still the most prominent scent of all in the area. There would still be a few short miles until we reached our destination and I allowed the part of my brain that had begun to think of Alice dive into thoughts I had to push away in the presence of our mind reader.

Early yesterday morning, sitting in the chair across from Carlisle I had been focusing on Carlisle's aura of calm when I had felt an alarming jerk in the spot I had preserved for my sweet pin point of light's emotions. It was much the feeling Alice gave off when she had a vision but something was… different; the change sent a wave of distress that had caused me to rather rudely leave my talk with our coven leader and dart out the door of the study. Upstairs I found Esme seated by a still figured vision of my wife, hands on her arms with a worried expression across her motherly face glancing up at me, "Jasper-"

In another ungentlemanly gesture I ignored the rest of her sentence, flitting to my loves side, hand reaching to touch her cheek, "Alice?" I felt her confusion rolling over me in waves until it vanished, a calm much like the one she had forced during the time of our recent travels for Renesme's Witnessing taking its place. I stole myself against the trouble she was sure to share but my pixie only shook her head, reaching up with two fingers to press against her temple,

"I'm sorry, I…" She shook her head, hair sending light every which way as they filtered through the turning strands, "It disappeared." I did not release my hold of her cheek, even as Esme's hands fell away uncertain.

"Was it Rose?" Esme's voice was hopeful but withholding, not wanting to ask if by some chance it had been someone else. The sharp spark of _something_ shot through my love's shield at the mention of our sister's name before being squished beneath the force of her serene façade,

"I don't know. I didn't see a person just…" Alice shrugged, dropping the matter but my fountain of joy had been depleted and I could not ask in such close proximity to ears as keen as ours what she had truly seen.

A low hiss pulled my attention back to the present as I felt Emmett's attention focus on the hunt, the scent of our prey permeating the air as we grew near, "Finally," he growled.

**…**

The house was quiet in the early hours of the morning; soft snores rising from the open mouth of the young man stretched out on a too short couch the only sound in the two person occupant home. Sitting silently in the kitchen, the older of the two men sat reading, jet black hair peppered with grey held by a single ring of twine hanging down his back; having woken only an hour and a half before when his son had come through the front door an past out where he lay. Just as the Quileute native pushed back from the table to turn down the flames of the stove where the kettle was set, the phone rang breaking the morning peace. Billy paused, turning down the heat before rolling his way across the floor to answer, "'Lo?" The sound was gruff as he answered and he eyed the container of hot water longingly, _coffee…_  
The sharp voice of his friend's daughter greeted him, "Is Jacob there?" Sue's eldest back tracked momentarily, "Morning Billy. It's important."  
The father of the current Alpha instantly sobered, relaxed posture straightening, "Leah, what is it? Are you alright?"  
"It's Seth."  
Taking hold of the cane propped against the door's frame, Billy rolled himself as close as he could to the lip of the floor where the rooms changed and nudged his son's foot with the walking stick he had made use of before he had lost complete use of his legs, "Jake." A stutter in his son's snore was all his reward and he tried prodding again, "Jacob!"  
The tall figure sat up quickly, but moved slower to run a hand over his face, "What?"  
"Leah."  
Frowning, the tired teen stood up on numb feet and shuffled over to take the phone, "Yeah?"

Billy rolled back a few feet, watching his son's gaze widen and become more alert, the minutes ticking by as he caught only half the conversation;

"When?... No we weren't out on patrol then… What about them?... Is he still phased? I can take a look-" Billy frowned as he watched his son's brow furrow in confusion, "Yeah I can hold off, but why?... Alright, I'll join him. Thanks, Lee."

The levity of the situation had overtaken the room by the time Jacob hung up the phone and his father's shoulders were drawn tight knowing without a doubt the pack had just received a large burden, "What do you need me to do?"

Jacob paused for a moment, considering his father's choice in words the way he realized Leah had chosen hers. Need rather than should or want, there was no choice. Billy knew that something was going to have to be done even if he did not know what it was. Jacob's fingers flexed, curling into the palm of his hand, "Call Sue, tell her not to worry, that we've heard from Seth. Then phone Embry and Quill," the younger of the two was headed for the door then paused at his order, "Wait on that one though, give them another hour. Tell them I'll need them to alternate patrols. I'll be in touch through them."

The shutter door swung shut with a clap behind the tan figure, and Billy picked up the phone, water cold in the kettle behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, is property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

Author's Note: I came up against a bit of a block in all my story writing at one point. I have thankfully gotten past it for the moment. I'd also like to take a moment to thank my newest followers and people who have favorite-d, means a lot.

**…  
**"..ce" The pale sprite blinked, eyelids fluttering open as she was brought back into the moment, swaying back on the balls of her feet. Esme's voice rang again, steadying the psychic in the present, "Alice?"

Pixie cut spiked at the ends, Alice looked over at the matriarch shouldering her purse, "Sorry Esme, just checking things."

Mrs. Cullen's fingers smoothed down the front of her cream colored skirt, rose colored blouse creating a blush like effect on her cheeks, "Kady?"

Though it was not the truth in its entirety, Alice nodded, "She's still coming." The young woman smiled, "A hard time deciding what to wear, but definitely coming."

Esme let out a relieved sigh, unneeded air whistling out in a welcoming sound of life to her adoptive daughter, "Good." She tilted her head, curled ringlets swinging softly, "Let's not keep her waiting."

**- - - - - -**

Three fourth sleeves, the cable dress left Kady's forearms bear and she played with her wrists in the same nervous fashion that her socking covered legs fidgeted, one leg winding around the other and then shifting again after waving off the waitress from taking her order. Neither Esme nor Alice had made an appearance yet though that may have been due to their lunch date not being set for a few more minutes. Glancing up, Kady searched those passersby for the two familiar faces and found none when a cool hand fell on her shoulder startling her,

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Esme leaned down, lips brushing high on Kady's cheek as she moved around the young woman, smiling as she took the seat at the mortal's left. A thin plastic thermos, the same shade of pink as her blouse, was set on the table in Esme's hand. Alice took her seat across from her mother with a more modern cup in stainless steel contrasting with the foam green of her dress, legs crossing in classic pose beneath the table.

"I know you haven't ordered yet, I wish you had. We hate to keep you waiting when you were so patient with us."

Kady shrugged off Alice's concern, arms folding on the top of the patio table's surface, "She'll come back shortly to check on us, I didn't know if you'd…"

The mother daughter pair smiled, sharing a look that Kady understood. Of course they wouldn't order food, but after hanging out with the boys of the pack for so long Seth's friend had become use to being surrounded by the sound of forks and plates tapping against one another. Sitting with people who would not be partaking the same as she would, seemed strange, "Of course."

Half amused, the smiles on both women's faces were small tilting things that moved up on one side, thermoses lifted as they sipped gingerly of what was inside. Kady sat back in the wood chair, shoulders resting against the curved back design, "How've you been?"

"Busy," from her purse, Esme pulled a thin folder, "Alice said you didn't want anything built, I hope you don't mind that I pulled together some local homes for sale?"

Surprised, Kady looked down at the file, "I couldn't buy-"

Alice waved her hand, fingers curling, "Don't try that. I already know what your range would be."

"I so don't have-"

"Let's not worry about that," Esme resituated herself, straightening, "For right now, these are just what I thought you might like. If there any you think are a good fit, we know plenty of people that can get you a good deal."

When the waitress came back, Alice murmured an order for Kady so she could spend her time flipping through the pages, checking the possibilities Esme had put together for her, "These are all.." Auburn brows pulled up, impressed with Mrs. Cullen's ability to peg her preferences, "Wow."

Esme beamed, pleased, taking the time to feign sipping again, "I wasn't sure if you'd like something like those on the reservation, or more like your home. I thought somewhere in the middle would be right."

"These are great," Kady glanced up, genuinely happy, "Thank you."

"Here you go," Alice took the cup and saucer from the waitress, slipping the woman both enough for the drink and a small tip, knowing the large mug would be more than enough for the human at the moment.

"Thank you." Slipping the money into her pocket fold, the blonde youth headed back inside the small shop leaving her patrons to their continued discussion, golden orbs following her movement until she disappeared.

**- - - - - -**

Four days; four days could spell disaster, it was something the young pack-master was learning at an alarming rate. Jacob's paws tore up the earth, attempting to force out the feeling welling up in his chest while focusing on Seth's presence, ahead of him at the scene of the crime. Light filtered through the trees overhead, signaling half the day had passed since the call that pulled the Alpha from his sleep on the couch. Behind Jake's eyes the over image from Seth's sight changed as the younger pack member turned his large head in the direction of his friend's approach; and though he did not need to, he confirmed it was himself, _Just me, anything?_

The tawny wolf shook his head, great mane shaking with the movement though they were not within sight of one another quiet yet, _Not a thing. Scent is going cold._

Jake's muzzle clenched tight with un-aimed irritation, _Better that than following it and you running into trouble alone_.

Agreement rolled off his team mate and their mind link fell silent until the great wolf made his appearance, shaggy hair moving forward with momentum until it caught up to the fact its wearer had stopped and swung back into place. Amber orbs widened as his head turned, surveying the area for the first time with his own eyes instead of just through shared memories. The silence between them continued, unable to form anything coherent to share other than emotion.

**- - - - - -**

Sitting cross legged on the couch, Renesmee moved her fingers over the cell phone's screen, her fingernail creating a picture along the surface before shaking it and starting over. "Are you supposed to be playing with Emmett's Belle, Renesmee?"

Renesmee looked up, her face even paler in appearance than normal with the added contrast of both her hair and the dark navy of her dress, "Uncle Em said I could use it. He said we can reach him on his Travel one."

Carlisle crouched down, balancing on the balls of his feet as he met his grand-daughter's knowledgeable stare, "Did Emmett say he was going somewhere?" The fair haired man's head tilted, studying the child.

Renesmee met her elder's inquiring look with one of her own, reading the way his brows drew together above his nose, a crease of worry attempting to smooth, "Just out," she reached thin fingers to press briefly along the well sculpted bone of his cheek showing him the burly vampire and her hours earlier and Carlisle relaxed at the replay.

Nessie's head tilted as he sighed, "Why were you worried?"

Carlisle stood just enough to slide onto the couch beside her, taking the phone from her hands and studying her drawing without answer, "You know, this is much like the etch-a-sketch of only a few years ago."

"And pencil and paper before that," Edward leaned with folded arms against the open door of the open porch,

"How fast time passes." A thoughtful smile crossed Carlisle's face as he leaned back in the cushions as his eldest walked further in the room, "Where's Bella?"

"Visiting Charlie," Edward floated down on the other side of his daughter, the young girl moving to lean into her dad's side, "She'll be back tonight."

"Any word from the girls?"

Looking in the direction of town, the telepath tilted his head listening for their thoughts, "Their headed back now," with a thin wide separation of lips he grinned, "They had a good time."

Carlisle nodded, considering a for a moment before getting up, _I'd best let Esme surprise me with her pleasure_, "I'll be in my study."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Twilight, and those characters belonging to it, is property of Stephenie Meyer and I profit none whatsoever from using them for the fan fiction I write.

Author's Note : Hope everyone's having a good week! Things are picking up for me, promotion more work time, league is picking up and I'm trying to get in more practice Ah but of course I'm finding myself at the keys every few days trying to write this out. This one came out longer than I intended because it was originally too short and I added in what I had begun for the 14th chapter. Of course now my concern is when to post because I don't want yall catching up with me incase I hit a wall at some point. I hate that. I love seeing the favorites and new followers, if you don't want to leave a comment my inbox is always open ^.^ Enjoy the chapter!

**. . . . .**

Shoulder pressed into the refrigerator's door, Fork's County Sheriff Chief Swan waited for the line to open, "Sue, hey it's – it's uh," Charlie cleared his throat, "me. Charlie," dark eyes crinkled at the corners knowing how his message was already sounding. "Listen I know things have been busy at the Reservation but it's been a week now and I'm worried."

Straightening, the officer turned with the phone cord held between his fingers, straightening the tangle as he moved, "I know I'm not _read_ in on things, exactly, but I do know what it's like now as a parent for your kid to be gone." Closing his eyes, Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "Listen just uh, give me a call when you get this, we can talk. I uh… I miss you."

**. . . . .**

Though his daughter was fully capable of racing to the cabin on her own, Edward held Renesmee in one arm as he opened the door to he and Bella's cottage, glancing up as he caught a distinct emptiness where moments before he had felt Alice's mental presence. A thin line took the place of the telepath's mouth, frowning in thought as he wondered what it was his sister and beloved were finding the need for such privacy for. It would have been far less troubling had Alice been acting normally, however…

Moving with the fluidity the previously clumsy brunette had lacked in her previous life, the young Mrs. Swan came down the hall behind her short haired sister, arms opening for her daughter as soon as Edward set her down, "Resnesme!"

Curls and waves blended together in a sea of altering shades as the mother and daughter hugged, temples touching as they turned to look back at the girl's father a moment later, "Are things ok with the Denali Coven?"

Pale arms folded over one another, held against the black cotton of his turtle neck as the young man shook his head, "There have been several suspicious kills in the area, Emmett is headed up now to see if he can help them discover who is responsible."

"You'd have more luck with that." Situating herself on the lounge chair, Alice swung one of her thin legs over the other leaning to rub a perfectly fine foot as though it had cramps.

Falling into trained habit, Edward found himself doing the same and leaning against the couch's back for support after standing a few seconds in the same spot, "He was already headed that way on his walk."  
**  
**Supporting her dad's claim, Renesmee showed Emmett leaving a few days ago, phone handed to her. Then feeling as though she had to explain further she showed her mom Carlisle asking about it. Bella nodded taking the appendage away from her face, "Yes, he probably left then."

Alice closed her eyes, hands reaching up to cover shut lids, "It wasn't a conscious thought. He's just… going." When her hands came down to connect with her knees and interlock, "He was probably on auto pilot to something familiar."

Turning to grip the back of the couch, Edward looked to his adoptive sister the same as he had when they'd received the call from Elzear, "You haven't seen anything going on in Denali?"

"Edward…" Voice soft, Bella reached a hand over her husband's shoulder to stop his questioning before he could press again but Alice was already rubbing her temples as she stood,

"No. Nothing." The psychic was at the front door almost as soon as the words were out, "The best I can do is try to keep an eye on Emmett."

Door left open, Renesmee did not have to replay the scene for either of her parents, Alice's spritely features turned down in a doleful expression was so out of place it was ingrained in their minds.

**. . . . .**

The trek to Denali was not a long one in comparison with the journeys the brawny dark haired vampire had made alongside his spouse over the years, but finding himself moving with direct purpose instead of merely clearing his head made it seem almost arduous. Thumb still stroking over the keys of his travel phone, eyes warm with a recent feed studied his background, a beautiful angel and her bear of a protector. _Beauty and Beast_, Emmett turned the Nokia off, Rose had had it wrong of course when she'd told him theirs was one of the few tales reversed in gender.

Sighing, he shoved the phone back into his jacket pocket, his wife needed to come home.

**. . . . .**

_Scrunch, thup. Scrunch, thup. Scrunch, thup._ Dirt piled high beyond the hind quarters of both wolves, large paws digging into the rough Earth with relative ease as they carved out a hole in the ground. The sound continued well into the cover of night as their keen eyes kept watch over the remains they had put in two piles; Rose's familiar scent easy to distinguish from her assailant's even in dismembered and jumbled fashion. Dry twigs, split branches and leaves formed a thick nest that held the brunette's body parts to Jacob's right, the Blonde's body laying side by side in pieces that the young men had been careful not to situate together.

Smoothing a flat bottom for the hole, both the russet and sandy colored canines jumped out of the pit to the surface, looking down at their handiwork and back to each other. The forest was absent of its usual life, silent but for heavy hearts thudding in overworked furry chests. Looking to the carefully arranged portions of their former acquaintance, the slimmer, sandy colored animal bowed his head before turning back to the larger beast across from him,  
_**I can't put her in their Jake.**_

Shoulders shifting, a heavy breath escaped the dark nose of the thicker shaggy haired creature, head moving in the direction of the nest, _**Light her up.**_Though an underlying set of sentences accompanied each of their thoughts, they focused on only the forefronts of directed speech upon an agreement made when they started, say as little as possible - this all must be forgotten.

The smaller wolf shifted, the first time since his run had begun days ago; all senses wide in attempt to learn as much as possible before assuming the more vulnerable of his two forms to do his given job. Bones breaking apart and shrinking to rearrange themselves in the smaller form the bare form of the Quileute a dusky rose in the moonlight, striding to the large wood pile they had put together at twilight and pulling the viable starter kindling sticks he had procured at his Alpha's request. Crouching with his back to Jacob's now human guise, Seth began the arduous task of starting the bonfire without the use of a match or lighter.


End file.
